


Meet Me At Home

by LeVen



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Reunions, before the epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVen/pseuds/LeVen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night, Stefen dreams of Vanyel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me At Home

_Stef…_

His name whispered into the wind woke him, and he found himself laying in the long grass of the Companion’s Field on his back. He was alone and still in his nightclothes, the grass around him swaying with the light breeze before a storm. The clouds were almost a blue charcoal grey, blocking out the sky with no trace of stars, but Stefen knew it was midnight.

He sat up, scanning the area around him. Stefen knew he must have fallen asleep here, but if he was still in his nightclothes he must have sleepwalked to this spot.

_:Wake up Stefen.:_

He knew that voice, the deep soprano of a woman’s voice that could only be Yfandes. She appeared from over his shoulder, standing ten feet away. Her white body glowed, making her stand out to the muted colors of the field. In the distance he could just make out the Companion’s Stables and the Herald’s wing. She seemed to be waiting for him, her long neck with stunning grace gesturing for him to follow. To where, Stefen didn’t know.

She didn’t wait for him to answer, turning and walking into the wooded area of the field.  
 _:Come along Stef.:_ She ordered, and Stefen obeyed.

Stefen rose with ease to his feet with the strength his youth. And he took a step forward-

And found himself standing in the Forest of Sorrows.

He hadn’t stepped foot in the Sorrows for nearly sixty years, not since he made his promise to Vanyel. Mouth suddenly dry, Stefen glanced around wildly for any sign of Yfandes, but she was nowhere to in his view. He was alone again, standing barefoot in the middle of a clearing. He could see the stars from where he stood, and they seemed to shine brighter here than in Haven.

_:Stefen:_

He just about wept at the unexpected voice, and Stefen knew he wasn’t alone in the clearing anymore. He turned, and Vanyel was there, just as he expected him to be. Vanyel was as beautiful as ever, his hair almost the same shade as his whites.

"Van." He breathed, he could hardly believe his eyes. Van smiled, and it seemed as if his entire face lit up with the gesture. The long dead Herald opened his arms to Stefen, and without prompt he flung himself into those arms. Vanyel was surprisingly warm and solid, not at all ghostlike that he’d given the appearance of.

"It’s been a long time Stef." He spoke in his ear, stroking his hair with one arm and the other around his torso. As if he’d never died.  
"This has to be a dream." But Stefen didn’t want it to be a dream, he didn’t want to wake up and realize that Vanyel wasn’t there.

Vanyel only chuckled, moving Stefen so that he could see his face. “But it is Stefen, you’re still asleep.” Stefen wanted to cry all over again, knowing that he was going to wake up soon and not see Vanyel for even more years.

"Remember our promise?" Vanyel asked, his smile never wavering. Of course he did. Sometimes Stefen would find himself damning that promise for causing him to be so lonely.

"Yes, I remember." And Vanyel only smiled more, brilliantly white teeth dazzling him. Stefen could feel excitement growing through their broken bond, filling up the place that had been empty for so many years.

"I told you that I would come for you when it was time for you to come, when you could take your place with me." Vanyel held his shoulders gently, with the same passion as the last time he saw him. Stefen found himself smiling back, his heart leaping in his chest.

"It’s time Stef, you’re life work is over. You can rest now." He moved back into Vanyel’s arms, cocooning himself there with Van’s body around his. Vanyel always felt safe, always welcoming. He found home in his arms, his heart in his lovers, security and passion with his power. His weaknesses were Van’s strengths, and he missed Vanyel so much it hurt.

"I missed you. It was so damn lonely without you." Stefen spoke into Van’s shoulder, feeling his chest vibrate with the sound.

"I’m so sorry Stef, I never meant to leave you all alone for so many years. There was no other way, and I’m so proud of who you’ve become." Vanyel’s voice did not sound as burdened as it had during life, but he sounded sad for both of them, a silent remorse for what could have been.

"You knew about what I’ve done?" He asked, not moving to meet Van’s eyes.

"Yes Stef, I can know anything in Valdemar if I wish. You were never completely alone, I was watching and waiting for you until you were ready." Stefen didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry, and somehow settled on both.

Stefen melted into Vanyel’s embrace, releasing the tears that he had held inside for years. Vanyel shouldered that pain, sheltered him from the stress of loss. He carried away the sadness of loosing his lifebond, of loosing his best friend to age. Stefen was alone, but not for much longer. Vanyel let Stefen cry as long as he needed. Neither of them needed words, for there was nothing to that either of them to say between them. Stefen was ready to return home, ready to make the journey to Sorrows and return to his long dead lover.

"I wish I could give you a cloth to dry your face, but I don’t have much to give." Vanyel was still smiling, and the level of love and patience he was giving made his knees weak. Van brushed his thumbs across his cheeks, wiping away the tears with a gentle touch.

Stefen could have stared into his eyes all night if Vanyel didn’t speak once more. “Great good gods, you’ve aged well. Even without lifebonding to you I was able to know it was you with just a glance.”

The Bard suddenly became aware of just how old he was. Nearing eighty and more wrinkles than he’d like, he looked strange in comparison to Vanyel whose skin was smooth and clear. Stef felt his face redden, and Van laughed, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Oh Stef, you haven’t changed at all." His humor had returned since he died, and Stefen had only seen that side of him rarely when there was nothing pressing his attention. But that had stopped when the Herald-Mages started dying, and he smiled only a few times when Savil died. Those last weeks were hard on him, and Stefen felt overjoyed that he no longer had to bare that burden.

"How was Jisa? Did she carry on alright? Or Lissa, I feel awful that I never got to say goodbye." Stefen shook his head with a hint of smile. Typical Van to want to know everything about anything.

"Fine," He said, and watched Vanyel’s face change into something more reassured. "They didn’t take the news of your loss well, but they finished their lives better than anyone could ask for. Everyone missed you Van, and it was hard."

What more was there to say? Vanyel already found himself something to do in the afterlife. “Van…” His voice sounded small, suddenly shy. “Did you mean it? I can come with you in Sorrows?” Part of him screamed at being so silly, that Vanyel would never lie to him. There was always that nagging doubt that what he was told was a lie, and he would just move on to the afterlife and never see his lifebond again.

_:Of course Stefen, why would you think otherwise?:_ Yfandes stepped into the clearing, humor riddling her voice and Stefen swore she was laughing at him. Stef began to realize just how silly he was being. 

The sound of leaves moving in the breeze was the loudest thing in the forest, a gentle reminder of what time it was, and that he was still asleep. Stefen’s feet had grown cold and slightly damp from walking through the grass and mud. No doubt that the hem of his pants had gotten wet as well. But he didn’t feel cold, the summer time night air was cool but far from chilly. Even the breeze was soft and warm, like gentle hands caressing his cheek. 

"It’s time to wake up now Stef, but I promise that we’ll see each other soon." He stared at Van with dismay, not wanting to part from him again. This time, Van took Stefen in a final hug, kissing his forehead. "Wake up and remember, your life work is over." 

Stefen woke with the last breath of Vanyel’s shirt in his nose and the need to travel. 

It was time to go home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lord I've been wanting to write this scene for ages. I absolutely love Vanyel and Stefen and I just want the babies to be happy.  
> Please excuse any random errors, I was excited for this to be finished. Clint Mansell was such a wonderful composer to listen to while writing this. If you're interested, Uncle Charlie was the song I listened to while writing this.  
> EDIT: And now I see all the mistakes in my writing after I've posted it.


End file.
